On my memories
by Maira Lily
Summary: Palabras de amor que emanan incesantes de los labios de un grandullón enamorado. EmmXRose " Fuera, en la gélida mañana, llovizna copiosamente, dentro, en nuestro pequeño fuerte, solos tú y yo..."


Disclaimer: Bueno pues esta es una historia que he creado a partir de la historia de Stephine Meyer con sus personajes sí, es un fic de crepúsculo.

Espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por leer.

**On My Memories…**

Fuera, en la gélida mañana, llovizna copiosamente, dentro, en nuestro pequeño fuerte, solos tú y yo. Tendido en la cama acaricio tus suaves cabellos de oro mientras mi mirada se pierde en el gris firmamento, la lluvia golpea los cristales y la densa humedad se respira en el aire. Con tus gráciles dedos describes breves círculos sobre mi torso desnudo provocándome un delicioso cosquilleo que me va volviendo loco poco a poco.

Cierro los ojos, centrándome en los sonidos que oigo, entre el continuo aguacero logro vislumbrar las voces de los residentes de la casa, nuestra silenciosa familia, hablan con voz sosegada, como si tuvieran miedo de despertar a alguien. Sonrío ampliamente, aun con los ojos cerrados, ya que en esta casa nadie duerme. También distingo, entre el murmullo de voces y el repiqueteo de la lluvia al chocar contra la ventana, tu dulce risa que es mi nana, que me acuna y me arrulla allá donde vaya.

Agarro tus suaves manos de cristal y las envuelvo con las mías, las alzo con lentitud hasta mis labios y las beso con ternura, de nuevo bulle de tu ser esa dulce melodía que tan alelado me deja que suspiro como una cría enamorada. Y no es menos cierto, tal vez no sea una cría, pero estoy tan enamorado de ti que no soy capaz explicarlo con palabras. Es tan intenso este sentimiento que comenzó hace tanto y que aún perdura intacto como el primer día.

Entorno los ojos y te miro, te ves tan hermosa acurrucada entre mis robustos brazos. Pareces un ángel, un bello ángel de tal primor que ni el más célebre pintor hubiera sido capaz de plasmar tu magnificencia. Me pierdo en tu mirada, presa del hechizo que tus ojos ejercen sobre mí, sobre un tonto enamorado. Y es que, todo cuanto haces consigue que mi inerte corazón se sienta con vida de nuevo.

No sé cómo lo haces para tenerme embelesando con tu dulzura, sólo sé que no puedo escapar del conjuro al que yo mismo me até al cruzar la mirada con tus brillantes orbes dorados.

A pesar de haber ocurrido hace años es el recuerdo más nítido que conservo, el día en que te conocí:

El crepúsculo teñía el cielo de naranjas y rojos y las esponjosas nubes parecían algodones de azúcar, la tierra salvaje se extendía ante mí. Yo, que por aquel entonces era un joven de 20 años, fornido y tonto, había salido de caza. Era mi pasatiempo favorito, cada uno tiene el suyo, algunos beben, otros tacan el piano y otros nos dedicamos a cumplir nuestros descabellados sueños.

Por un descuido mío un oso me tenía atrapado entre sus fauces, fue un milagro que cuando tu llegaste aun conservase la vida, más o menos. Apenas podía ver pero, cuando me alzaste en tus brazos, enfoqué la vista como pude, hasta que logré verte. Aquella vaga imagen captada por los cansados y fatigados ojos de un hombre que rozaba a la muerte con sus dedos no logra siquiera semejarse a tu sombra. Porque eres la más hermosa flor que la tierra jamás ha sido capaz de albergar.

Me sentía casi como si volara y me permití perderme en tus ojos, ya que yo daba por hecho que tú eras un ángel al que habían enviado para llevarme al infierno. Recuerdo que te sonreí, tras eso, una nube de espeso humo nubla mi mente.

Te revuelves a mi lado, en nuestro lecho, y me das los buenos días yo te respondo con una sonrisa. Con movimientos suaves te apartas de mi lado y te encierras en el baño, no sé qué harás pero siempre tardas siglos cuando te encierras ahí. De nuevo sonrió recordando la cantidad de veces que he intentado arranar esa puerta de cuajo, he de reconocer que la paciencia no se oculta entre mis cualidades.

Salgo de la cama, me apoyo en la pared y abandono a mi mente en el agreste paisaje del exterior. El aguacero cada vez es mayor y los animales corren a refugiarse en sus madrigueras, un descabellada idea resplandece entre el murmullo de la lluvia. Otra de mis locas ideas que tanto teme nuestro cobrizo hermano, sonrío imaginando su cara de desaprobación. Desde que era humano la lluvia siempre ha sido algo extraño y mágico para mí, no tiene mucho sentido pero así lo veo yo.

Sales del baño con tu hermoso rostro creando la más perfecta sonrisa, caminas hacia mí y me tomas de las manos yo me despego de la ventana y te sigo, como si de un pollito y su madre se tratase. Tu absoluta perfección me embelesa y me maravilla, tomados de la mano bajamos las amplias escaleras que llevan al piso de abajo. Entonces, cuando hemos tocado tierra firme, te susurro al oído mi nueva tontería, sonríes y me pareces más hermosa por momentos.

Sin preocuparnos por saludar o por coger algo de abrigo salimos fuera, a encontrarnos con el aguacero y cumplimos mi locura, bailamos bajo la incesante lluvia que cae sobre nosotros. Con tu brillante sonrisa logras hacer surgir a la mía y pegados bailamos un dulce vals, por el rabillo del ojo logro ver a nuestra familia que nos mira desde el apacible calor del hogar cada semblante es distinto y divertido pero eso no me importa ahora, en mis pensamientos sólo existes tu. Rememoro todas tus sonrisas, como hago todas las mañanas antes de ir al instituto, cada vez que estamos en la cafetería o cada vez que nuestro hermano el quejica me habla. Porque yo sólo existo para pensar en ti, para quererte y para mimarte. Agarro tu cintura, hundo mi cabeza en tu cuello, lo beso, tu ríes y te hablo al oído.

-Te quiero.- No importa cuántas veces pronuncie esas palabras para mí serán igual de emocionantes y hermosas, porque siempre serán para ti, mi linda, preciosa, brillante, hermosa, cariñosa y perfecta Rosalie Liliam Cullen.

_Fin…_


End file.
